Ma bonne étoile s'est barrée - BTS
by FeuCeleste
Summary: Je croyais que les étoiles filantes exauçaient les vœux de ceux qui prient fort en les voyant. Eh bien non. Enfin oui, mais pas bien. Les étoiles filantes sont vraiment des connasses...


MA BONNE ÉTOILE S'EST BARRÉE

.

* * *

.

« J'ai vraiment pas de chance... »

.

Il m'avait bien fallu plusieurs jours pour me remettre un peu de toutes ces émotions. Ils étaient partis, et j'avais tout loupé.

.

Pendant plusieurs jours, malade comme un chien et triste comme les damnés aux enfers, j'avais à peine osé regarder les photos de mes modèles, ces dieux vivants, ces personnifications de la beauté, de la gentillesse et des plus hautes valeurs humaines, ces photos de leur concert dans _mon_ pays, dans _ma_ ville. Ce concert où j'aurais dû aller. La veille de l'événement, la maladie avait tapoté mon épaule et m'avait souri de ce sourire hypocrite : « Hello, Gastro, pour te servir ! »

Épuisée, fiévreuse, nauséeuse, j'étais restée roulée en boule à regarder mon rêve se désintégrer en poussière. Leur arrivée à un aéroport familier... Les photos du concert dans une salle familière où je n'étais pas... Leur départ pour la Corée... Bon, je vous le dis parce que c'est vous, mais j'ai aussi pleuré... un peu... beaucoup...

.

Après quelques jours, j'avais encore mal partout, mais un examen exigeait ma présence. Je trouvai mes meilleures amies, que j'avais convaincues d'aller au concert sans moi.

\- Regarde, c'est une photo de Jimin ! Dédicacée !

Je hochai la tête. J'avais envie de pleurer par tous les orifices.

\- J'ai dit aux membres que tu aurais voulu venir, ils m'ont dit de te souhaiter bon rétablissement, et aussi de te transmettre ça !

Ma meilleure amie croisa son pouce et son index pour former un cœur. Le mien se pinça instantanément, en songeant à ce que j'avais manqué.

\- Ma pauvre, t'as vraiment jamais eu de chance...

.

Le soir, après avoir ruminé et pris mes médocs, j'enfilai négligemment une chemise de pyjama trop grande et me dirigeai vers la fenêtre. Je contemplai les étoiles un moment, espérant qu'elles m'aideraient à vider mon esprit et évacuer ma frustration. Une étoile filante traça son chemin dans le ciel noir de cette chaude nuit d'été. Je joignis mes mains et fermai les yeux, un instant. Puis, j'allai tristement me fourrer sous mes couvertures.

.

.

« S'il vous plaît, faites que je rencontre vite les BTS... »

.

.

Le lendemain, après une nuit agitée, je me réveillai sur le sol dur de la chambre. Je fronçai les sourcils. Il ne me semblait pas qu'il y avait de la moquette dans ma chambre...

Je me massai la tête en grognant et reniflai, frigorifiée et toujours aussi malade. Charmant. Les yeux me grattaient et la gorge aussi, peut-être ces merveilleuses allergies auxquelles j'étais sujette en présence de poussière. En ouvrant les yeux, je me gelai sur place. Je devais halluciner à cause de la maladie. Ma main chercha à tâtons le bord du matelas, et je me redressai en prenant appui dessus. Ce n'était pas ma chambre.

Je m'apprêtais à grimper sur le lit que j'avais cru être le mien. Mais ce n'était pas le mien. Roulé en boule sous la couette, un visage se trouvait juste à une dizaine de centimètres du mien.

Ce visage...

Je devais déconner.

Parce que c'était celui de Min Yoongi. À coup sûr.

.

Je l'observai, figée, les yeux écarquillés, le cœur qui battait à exploser dans ma poitrine. Min Yoongi dormait dans son lit, en face de moi, parce que ce n'était pas ma chambre. Mais qu'est-ce que je fichais là ?

.

Il était d'une belle beauté... Son visage si proche, blanc comme le sucre et aux douces courbes, avec des yeux comme des traits d'union. Il respirait paisiblement.

L'un de mes plus grands modèles dormait sous mes yeux. Comment pouvais-je être là, avec lui... ? Ce devait être un rêve...

Je...

.

Je lui éternuai à la face. Je plaquai mes mains sur ma bouche, insultant dans ma tête la poussière en toutes les langues que je connaissais et de tous les pires noms qui feraient perdre confiance à n'importe qui.

Yoongi eut un tic au coin des yeux et grogna. Oh non... Je m'apprêtais à affronter un ours... Et je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'étais là !

Je me roulai sous le lit. Il y avait un MAX DE POUSSIÈRE, mais c'était moins dangereux que Yoongi. Je vis bientôt ses pieds toucher le sol, il se leva et se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Je restai pétrifiée quelques instants, puis osai un regard à l'extérieur.

.

IlyavaitlesseptBangtanBoysendormisdanscedortoir,etj'yétaisaussi.

Non mais attendez, je comprends rien... C'était vraiment eux...

Soudain, un chatouillement sur mon bras. Je tournai le regard pour voir un petit corps et huit pattes me grimper dessus. Je me mordis la langue pour ne pas hurler et sortis de sous le lit en me cognant la tête. Je devais me débarrasser de ce machin et sortir de la chambre pour réfléchir un peu et voir où j'étais. Je traversai la chambre du pas le plus léger possible et au petit trot, et ouvris la porte. Quelqu'un devait avoir ouvert une fenêtre, parce que la porte claqua d'une force, mais d'une force...

Je l'insultai plus fort encore que la poussière et... ah oui, l'araignée ! ELLE ÉTAIT SUR MON ÉPAULE CETTE POUFIASSE. Je me mis à courir dans le couloir, complètement paniquée, à la recherche de quelque chose pour l'enlever sans la toucher. Devant une porte, je trouvai une paire de pantoufles. J'en saisis une, laissai l'araignée grimper dessus, et jetai la pantoufle loin de moi.

Il se trouve justement qu'il y avait une fenêtre ouverte juste à côté de moi...

.

Je n'osai pas regarder en bas si la pantoufle et son locataire avaient percuté quelqu'un, mais je jetai un coup d'œil dehors quand même. Ce n'était pas ma ville. Les inscriptions comportaient ces lettres aux arêtes bien droites et avec des petits ronds. L'alphabet coréen.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce que je fous là... murmurai-je, abasourdie. Je me suis quand même pas téléportée, si... ?

Le souvenir de la veille me revint en mémoire. Mon vœu irréaliste. J'eus un rire nerveux et roulai les yeux au ciel.

\- Ouais, ça marcherait si j'étais dans un de ces OS écrits à l'arrache ou ces fanfictions cliché qu'on trouve partout sur Wattpad...

J'arpentai le couloir. Force était de reconnaître que je n'étais pas chez moi. Je commençais à avoir peur. Comment m'étais-je retrouvée là ? Pourquoi ? Et comment m'en sortir ?

Je passai une main sur mes poches... ah... pas de poches... J'étais en chemise de pyjama et en culotte. Pas de téléphone. Pas de papiers. ET EN CULOTTE P*TAIN.

.

Flûte alors, c'est pas vraiment ce que j'appelle de la chance.

.

Je parcourus les couloirs en long et en large, descendis et montai des escaliers. Personne ne semblait réveillé pour l'instant, ce qui m'arrangeait énormément. J'arrivai dans une salle qui ressemblait à une salle à manger. Il y avait un bol de céréales sur la table, une personne devait être en train de manger. Prudence.

Je contournai la table, puis l'établi de la cuisine, le tout semblait assez luxueux. Je me donnai une claque, tout était vrai. Je pris une poignée de céréales dans la boîte et les mangeai, tout était vrai. Mais alors, j'étais vraiment chez-

\- Jimin-ah !

La voix de Yoongi retentit. Je courus me cacher derrière l'établi, risquant un coup d'œil rapide. C'était vraiment lui, Min Yoongi, il était en pyjama et il lui manquait une pantoufle.

… Merde.

.

Jimin débarqua bientôt, en vêtements confortables et ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés. Je crus mourir.

N'importe quelle ARMY _(ndla : nom de la fanbase, des fans)_ passe ses journées à imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle se retrouvait brusquement en présence de son Oppa _(ndla : son idole, pour faire court)_ , j'en suis sûre. Mais introduite dans leurs locaux et en culotte, sans repères et qui ne PARLE PAS CORÉEN, ça, je doute qu'on veuille être dans une situation aussi immonde...

.

\- Jimin-ah, ... ?

\- ...

Je ne comprenais rien sauf leurs prénoms. Vite, un plan... vite... vite !

J'entendis un craquement. Comme une céréale sous une pantoufle. Oh non, ne me dites pas que...

\- Yah, ... ? Demanda Jimin.

Cette fois, les insultes me revenaient. Applaudissements, championne. Je me sentais tellement mal... Tout tournait autour de moi, j'avais envie de courir aux toilettes pour diverses raisons très élégantes.

Les garçons s'éloignèrent pour aller chercher un balai, et je bénis le ciel de m'avoir temporairement mise, pour une fois, dans une situation pseudo-à mon avantage. Je sortis de ma cachette et courus vers les escaliers pour remonter. Je ne pouvais rien faire, sinon avertir le staff et leur demander de l'aide. C'était sans compter Jungkook, qui arrivait en sens inverse et que je percutai de plein fouet. Sans même réaliser, je me retrouvai étalée sur lui. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tellement que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites. Je lus la peur dans ses yeux. Il devait lire le désespoir dans les miens.

\- Heu... heum... bégayai-je, avec une haleine matinale qui n'arrangeait rien.

Dans les escaliers, alerté par le bruit, Namjoon s'était levé et nous regardait de haut, comme si on faisait des choses pas très nettes au pied des escaliers. Jimin et Yoongi arrivèrent derrière nous, ayant une vue splendide sur mon fessier et ma culotte avec Gudetama dessus.

Je dus m'empêcher de vomir de stress sur Jungkook.

.

\- That's really... _(C'est vraiment...)_ commença Namjoon. Strange... _(Étrange...)_ The staff called your parents, and they didn't know about all this. You were at your home yesterday, right ? You couldn't have taken a flight during the night without papers and money, and... like this... _(Le staff a appelé tes parents, et ils ne savaient rien de tout ça. Tu étais chez toi hier, non? Tu n'as pas pu prendre l'avion pendant la nuit sans papiers ni argent, et... comme ça...)_

Je hochai la tête. Cette espèce de réunion avec les cinq membres me mettait tellement mal à l'aise que j'aurais tout donné pour être chez moi. Mes idoles étaient là, devant moi, mais j'avais saboté notre rencontre. Et pas qu'un peu. Mes joues me brûlaient.

\- J'ai eu tellement peur... murmurai-je, en français.

Ils ne comprirent rien, mais déduisirent que je me sentais mal au timbre de ma voix. Les larmes montèrent à mes yeux. Cette situation n'avait plus aucun sens.

\- J'ai tout gâché... En plus, le dessous de lit de Yoongi est tellement dégueu, il y avait une araignée, elle était énorme...

Ils ne comprenaient rien mais eurent pitié de ma crise d'arachnophobie.

\- It's okay _(Ça va aller),_ me rassura Namjoon, paternel. Don't be afraid, you'll see your parents again... _(N'aie pas peur, tu vas revoir tes parents...)_

Mais je m'en tape de mes parents, je suis dans les locaux de BTS b*rdel !

\- Et j'ai éternué sur Yoongi ! Je vais lui refiler ma gastro ! Je suis une personne horrible ! Mon bébé, mon pauvre...

\- Don't worry, we won't call the police. _(Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne va pas appeler la police.)_

Namjoon, sérieux...

J'essuyai mes yeux en reniflant. En plus, j'avais le nez bouché. Comment on dit « spray pour le nez » en coréen ? Ou « pastilles pour la gorge » ? Comment on dit « pantalon », aussi ? Rah je suis paumée...

.

Le soir venu, tout le monde savait à propos de l'étrangère en culotte. Hoseok m'avait prêté un training pour cacher mes jambes un peu trop féminines. Je m'étais retenue de le renifler intensément (le pantalon, pas Hoseok... quoique), parce que ça aurait fait vraiment bizarre. Mais dès que la nuit serait tombée... ooooh yeeeeah.

.

Jin avait cuisiné le repas – j'essayais de ne plus renifler comme un aspirateur quand il me regardait, mais du coup, ça coulait, ce qui était encore plus dégueulasse. Du coup, je pris le parti de renifler comme un aspirateur et donc de présenter _la meilleure_ image possible de moi.

Une fois tous à table, je me réjouis de partager un moment avec eux pour essayer d'améliorer un peu mon image, et parce que cette scène, je l'avais visualisée des milliers de fois.

Allez je suis malade, une bonne soupe et ça ira mieux... Ou pas. Jin apporta une énorme casserole qui sentait...

Jin, pourquoi tu cuisines des moules quand je suis malade... ?

.

L'odeur appétissante de fruit de mer décédé me soulevait le cœur. Je cachai mon dégoût et souris à chaque bouchée, mais c'était vraiment immonde. Quand je ne pus plus rien avaler – après à peu près une moule –, je commençai à simuler et, dès que personne ne regardait, je planquais la moule dans la poche du pantalon qu'on m'avait prêté. J'espérais que Hoseok n'allait pas essayer de se la jouer cool et de mettre les mains dans les poches, ou il pourrait se laver les mains jusqu'à la fin de ses jours...

.

Après le repas, je me levai, satisfaite de ma stratégie, et fis mine de me sentir pas bien juste pour aller me débarrasser des moules ninja cachées dans mes poches – je n'avais pas très envie de restituer à Oppa un pantalon qui sent le port de pêche. Je m'excusai auprès des BTS et expliquai à Namjoon que je devais m'absenter. Je remontai les escaliers et traversai les couloirs comme une fugitive, à la recherche d'une poubelle. Entre deux portes, je trouvai bientôt un petit meuble sur lequel reposait un tas de feuilles blanches.

« Quelle facilité scénaristique extraordinaire, pensai-je en m'emparant d'une feuille. »

Puis, je partis en quête des toilettes. Subitement, quelqu'un surgit derrière moi.

\- Hello ! _(Bonjour !)_ Fit une voix amusée. Everything is okay ? _(Tout va bien?)_

Je sursautai. J'aurais aimé faire connaissance avec Taehyung dans toutes les circonstances, toutes, sauf celles-là.

\- A-a-ayamoké _(J-j-jeuvébien),_ répondis-je. By the way, do you know where the toilet is ? _(Au passage, tu sais où sont les toilettes?)_

\- …...

Taehyung eut un instant de bug.

\- Toilets, répétai-je, toilets, Water Closets...

Il secoua la tête, confus. Les moules commençaient à sentir sérieusement dans mes poches. Je devais cacher ce méfait. Vite, il fallait...

Et là, je fis ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de faire en présence d'Oppa : je rejoignis mes deux mains au niveau de mon entre-jambe et me mit à sautiller sur un pied.

\- Peeeeeeee ! _(Pipiiiiiiii !)_

Je devais avoir l'air d'une enfant de quatre ans devant sa maman. Sauf que j'avais la vingtaine et que j'étais devant un homme dont je voulais obtenir au moins le respect (si ce n'était pas le droit de l'épouser).

Objectif... euh... rempli...

Taehyung fronça les sourcils et sourit de bon cœur – au moins un, yes. Il posa une main dans mon dos et me poussa jusqu'à l'autre bout du couloir.

\- C'est bon, tu veux pas aussi m'accompagner à l'intérieur pendant que je fais caca ?

Taehyung hocha la tête et répondit en coréen. D'après ma culture k-drama, ça veut dire « de rien ».

Il a cru que je le remerciais, ce bouffon.

Je fermai la porte à clé et sortis la feuille de papier. Je plongeai la main dans ma poche et en ressortis toute une tripotée de moules sans coquille fixe, avant de les compresser comme de la pâte à modeler et de les emballer dans le papier, que je jetai sans plus attendre à la poubelle. J'aurais juré qu'il y avait des inscriptions au dos de la feuille, mais bon...

.

Je lavai soigneusement mes mains et me regardai avec satisfaction dans le miroir. J'avais comme gagné un combat. Je me sentais d'humeur à tout défoncer, comme quand on écoute Not Today _(ndla : une de leurs chansons)_.

. Peut-être que finalement, je n'avais pas autant de malchance que ça...

.

Mon regard glissa. Mon cœur s'arrêta de battre. Je me sentis nauséeuse – encore. Ne me dites pas que...

Je m'assis sur les toilettes et examinai un peu mieux.

.

Non non non non non non non...

.

Dame Nature, qu'est-ce que tu me fais là...

.

Pas maintenant...

.

C'est le pantalon de Hoseok en plus, et il pue déjà le port de pêche...

.

.

On fait des expériences extraordinaires, parfois. Par exemple, je savais pas que j'avais une aussi grandiose réserve de larmes en moi.

Ça a empiré quand j'ai entendu, à travers la porte des toilettes, Taehyung qui cherchait désespérément quelque chose.

Et là j'ai compris pourquoi il y avait des notes de musique sur la feuille que j'ai prise pour emballer les moules.

 _._

* * *

 _._

 **/!\ Notes de l'auteure /!\**

\- Cet OS a été rendu public à l'occasion du concours organisé par JusteViviana sur Wattpad. La traduction des quelques répliques en anglais vient d'elle, c'est avec son accord que je reporte le tout dans le texte original.

[!] Cette histoire ainsi que la protagoniste viennent de mon imagination. Le reste (personnages) provient du monde réel (univers K-Pop).

[!] Aucune image ne m'appartient, seuls les collages ont été faits par mes soins.

[!] TOUS DROITS RÉSERVÉS.


End file.
